De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas!
by Chii Malfoy
Summary: Lily et James Potter se détestent cordialement, mais est-ce que cela va rester ainsi? La fic se passe au temps des maraudeurs, reviewez plz!!


Je ne le supporte plus! Je le déteste! JE VAIS LE TUER !! hurla une jeune fille aux yeux verts, qui en cet instant lançaient des éclairs, en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une autre fille, qui avait sursauté en l'entendant entrer, sourit et s'exclama : Qu'est-ce qu'IL t'a encore fait ? Tu n'as pas vu mes cheveux ? répondit la fille aux yeux émeraudes. Mais, enfin Lily, ils sont. Normaux ? Regarde-moi ça ! dit la dénommée Lily en pointant ses cheveux, d'habitude auburn, ayant pris des mèches vertes. Son amie dû réprimer un fou rire. Mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de plaisanter : Remarque, ça met tes yeux en valeur ! Sam, je me demande si après avoir tué James je ne te tuerai pas toi ! répondit Lily en jetant un regard meurtrier à Sam, avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. C'était dimanche matin, et il commençait comme les autres. Toujours par Lily Evans qui se plaint du comportement de James Potter. Lily se dirigeait vers le dortoir masculin, malgré les protestations de Samantha, qui essayait, en vain, de retenir son amie. Lily était une jeune fille très belle, courue de beaucoup de garçons. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn ondulés, et des yeux en amande d'un vert incomparable, elle était grande et élancée avec de très belles formes. Elle était également très gentille et intelligente, mais aussi très têtue. Sa meilleure amie, Samantha ne restait pas loin derrière. Elle possédait de grands yeux bleus nuis magnifiques, et ses courts cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne ne faisaient que les mettre en valeur (les yeux pas les cheveux). Elle était vraiment adorable. C'était une fille calme et douce, qui s'énervait très difficilement, contrairement à son amie. Pour leur amitié, une seule contradiction existait pour Lily, le nom de Sam. Potter. C'était bien la s?ur de son pire ennemi. JAMES ALBERT POTTER ! cria Lily en ayant franchi le pas de la porte. On entendit des bruits sourds dans le dortoir. Sam et Lily purent voir James tomber de son lit, Rémus écarter les rideaux du sien en souriant. Sirius, lui on ne le vit pas, on entendit juste un grognement de douleur ; il venait de se cogner la tête contre une étagère qu'il avait installée au dessus de son lit deux ans auparavant, lors de sa troisième année. Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Evans ! bougonna un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore., commença un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat en écartant ses rideaux qu'il referma aussitôt pour cacher son hilarité. Oh, ma 'tite Galy ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de n'utiliser les brosses auto-colorantes qu'avec les Serpentars ! dit Rémus avec douceur à la fille qu'il considérait comme sa s?ur. C'était là, les trois membres principaux des Maraudeurs, une bande de farceurs incorrigibles. James était le plus grand, il avait les jambes légèrement arquées et était très beau. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa s?ur ce qui faisait qu'il était aussi couru qu'elle. Simple, mais énorme petite différence entre lui et sa s?ur, le calme. James était constament entrain de bouger. Sirius, lui, c'était LE dragueur de service, il était sorti avec à peu près la moitié des filles de Poudlard. C'était un peu normal, il avait de grands yeux chocolat et un physique parfait. Il faisait toujours des farces aux Serpentards avec James et Rémus. Ce dernier était sûrement le plus calme de tous, c'était un vieil ami de Lily, ils s'étaient connus dans un camp pour enfants de moins de 10 ans. Depuis, ils étaient restés en contact. IL avait d'ailleurs donné un petit surnom affectif à Lily que lui seul pouvait utiliser : Galy. C'était un fort beau garçon, aux yeux bleu acier et aux cheveux châtain très clairs. Sirius, James et Rémus étaient sans doute les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Un seul garçon des Maraudeurs restait dans l'ombre, Peter. C'était un garçon assez petit, gros et blond. Il n'avait pas un très grand niveau d'intelligence, mais était quand même l'ami des Maraudeurs. Lui, il était à Poufsouffle. James reprit la conversation : Détends toi Evans, c'était juste une petite blague ! Eh ben, tu vas la réparer maintenant ta stupide blague ! répondit séchement la victime. Demande à Rémus, c'est lui qui les a inventées ! Jas, tu peux me dire comment réparer ce truc please ? demanda Lily beaucoup plus gentiment en se tournant vers Rémus. Bien sur ! Approche Lily ! répondit Rémus, surnomé Jas(prononcer à l'anglaise) par Lily. Lily s'approcha de Rémus qui lui prit la tête entre les mains et qui murmura : « ?il de lynx, ?il de chat, le maléfice est fait, alors romps toi ! » Les cheveux de Lily reprirent leur teinte normale. Merci Jas ! dit Lily en donnant un bisou sur la joue à Rémus. De rien. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me changer ! Samantha et Lily sortirent. Sam regarda avec amusement son amie. Si James avait le pouvoir de l'énerver, Rémus lui, la calmait totalement. Et c'était ça, le petit train train habituel. ~*~*~*~* 


End file.
